NeedsATitle
by Phantoms Lil Waffle
Summary: Inkheart, Goddess of love and poetry, has decided to give the Count another chance. A Dracula/Oc Please Read&Review my sill-ay Fic! :3
1. Intro! Boop!

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! I decided to type up this fic because I absolutely loved the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, nor any of the characters affiliated with it. I'm just a normal fangirl typing fiction**

Intro

Inkheart smiled as she flew over the castle of Hotel Transylvania. She stopped at windowsill of Count Dracula. Her eyes observed the room until she spotted the picture she was looking for. In it was a happy Martha and Vlad.

Inkheart looked down and sighed. She was the Goddess of love and poetry; so she hated seeing broken hearts.

Inkheart frowned, not liking how his love had been taken from him so soon. There was nothing she could do about the fact his zing died such a tragic death. Inkheart's head snapped up.

"He found his zing and lost her…but" Inkheart's eyes widened with glee and she smiled a toothy smile.

"But he has yet to find his spark" Inkheart grinned and her body faded as she returned home. Her small furry body hopped through the busy hallways until she came to a halt at her door. She entered and began immediately shifting through her files.

Zings were what you get when you have a certain connection with someone that was full warmth and love. A zing only came once a lifetime. But a spark! Oh, how glorious a spark is! A spark had all the qualities of a zing and so much more. A spark had love, which is the most important, and it had warmth. Just like a zing. However, it also came with passion, desire, and loyalty. Much more intimate than a zing and the better.

A spark only came once every four centuries though. It is a good thing she always had a few sparks to spare for those who deserved them the most. However, it all depended what year the spark was born. She shifted through the rather small pile compared to all the other categories. She stopped and grabbed a potentional contestant.

"Maybe you're it" She hummed thoughtfully. She opened the file and from within the folder popped out another a dull golden file. Inkheart picked it up with surprise.

"Whoa, what a find!" Silver files were good. Gold were excellent but a dull gold file was much rarer.

The file read:

Name: ?

Type: Spark

Born: February, 18, 1466

Year of decease: 1468

Reason of death: Abandoned as a baby, lived with orphanage, child was stolen from orphanage at age 2, Was abandoned in a garbage can where the child died of food poisoning five days later.

Inkheart's heart went out to the child.

Inkheart smiled, she had accidently found the right candidate.

Now time to ask a favor from Ticker, the Goddess of time and age. In addition, maybe inform Death, the God of Death and the undead, that a certain someone will not be able to attend their appointment for a couple centuries or more.

Inkheart hummed and walked out of her office.

She knew the perfect person to be the unnamed girl's guardian.

Inkheart hopped through the busy hallway again. All the messengers, Gods, and Goddesses were busily hopping about.

"Now for the tricky part" Inkheart muttered to herself. How was she going to keep the girl alive for four centuries?

"Life" Inkheart whispered, gazing up at the sign that read Life. Inkheart took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**A/N: If you would like me to continue please Review! It helps a lot ;D**

**Phantoms lil Waffle out!**

**BOOP!**


	2. PieTheSpark

**A/N: A bit shout out to those who Reviewed and favorite, you are awesome my peeps ;D**

**I'll let the disclaimer from the last chapter stand for the rest of the story ;)**

"Get out, you piece of rubbish!" Shouted an angry shopkeeper as he threw a small girl out the door.

"Hey, I'm a paying customer!" Pie hollered as she sailed through the air. Pie landed on the dirty cobble street with a loud smack. She whimpered and sat up. Pie slowly got up, her bones cracking and creaking. She rubbed her sore back and ran off into the direction of the woods. Pie sighed quietly to herself and took out the red apple from her torn black pants. Her worn brown slippers crunched on the worn dirt trail. She wiped the apple clean with the corner of her patched brown shirt.

"Looks alright" She said to herself and took a bite of the ruby red apple. She walked down the winding path that would take her home.

Pie listened with sharp ears as Owl hooted, mice scampered off to safety, bats shrieking, and the sound of whistles as the wind rushed through the giant oak trees. She rubbed her arms for warmth as a chilly breeze blew past. The hair on the back of her neck began to bristle. Not because of the wind though.

Pie shrugged. She assumed it was a forest animal because the same thing happened when they watched her.

"SNAP!" Pie froze in mid bite, her yellow eyes wide with alarm. She slowly turned around to see nothing, but darkness behind her.

"Must have been a fox or something," Pie muttered to herself. As long as you left the residents of the woods, they left you alone. She took a bite of the apple and licked the juice off her lips.

"I better save that for later" She mumbled and stuffed into back into her pocket.

"SNAP!" Pie froze. She got into a fighting stance and brandished out her apple like a weapon.

"I Have a-" She glanced the apple and frowned. What good would a measly half-eaten apple do?

"I HAVE A LARGE MIGHTY SWORD So..umm..you better not steal my apple!" She yelled out to the unknown stalker. There was a loud rustling sound from the bushes. Pie's hands began to sweat with anxiety. Then there was more rustling. Pie shrieked in fear as something small and fluffy jumped atop her.

She clenched her eyes shut in fear and shrank into a small human ball.

"DON'T EAT ME!" She sobbed as the thing sniffed at her face….and snuggled into her cheek.

"H-Huh?" She opened one yellow eye slowly and looked right into the grey eyes of a small rabbit. It sniffed her cheek and eyes. Pie laughed, rather hysterically. The rabbit gave her an odd look. Pie laughed until her stomach hurt. She sighed and wiped a singled tear away.

"That was weird" She sat up and the rabbit hopped into her arms without a second thought. Pie shrugged, stood up, wiped her dress clean and continued onto her way home. It seemed so odd to her that a single rabbit could make that much noise.

Finally she reached a small river with a crude but sturdy bridge over it. It creaked and groaned with each shook. Pie walked over it with pride and confidence that her bridge would last ages. She set down the rabbit and it hopped after her. Pie walked up to a large dark mansion and took out a rusty key. She fiddled with the lock for the key was bent and rusted. The rabbit made a noise as if it was chuckling.

"Oh, shush you!"Pie playfully scolded. "Finally" She mumbled, stuffing the key in her pocket. The rabbit humped its foot happily and hopped into her arms again. Pie shifted the rabbit into to one arm to open the door. She threw open the door and strutted inside

"I'm home!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms wide open. She heard small footsteps from upstairs. A small blur raced down the stairs and stopped in front of her.

"Greetings, Pie!" Her little brother grinned. Pie laughed and tousled her brother's white hair.

"You're messing up my hair!" He whined, slapping playfully at her hand. The rabbit wiggled in Pie's arms, trying to find a comfortable position. Tom peered curiously at the rabbit with big red eyes.

"Where did you find a rabbit?" He reached out a pale hand and stroked the rabbit's long fluffy white fur. Pie smiled softly at the albino.

"It just hopped into my arms," Pie laughed, her cheeks obscuring her vibrant yellow eyes. "Quite literally actually" Tom nodded and put his hands back to his side.

"Did you bring any food?"

Pie nodded and set the rabbit down. It shook it's a head and lay down upon its paws. Tom's eyes lit up with delight as Pie pulled out a fresh yellow apple from her pocket.

"There you go, Bubby" Tom smiled at the use of his nickname and took a bite. Pie motioned for them to go sit in the kitchen to eat. Tom hopped in one of the wooden chairs and Pie sat down across from him at the table. Tom's feet dangled well above the floor and he swung them happily, as he ate his apple.

Yellow apples were his absolute favorite.

"What were you doing while I was gone?" Pie asked nonchalantly. Tom wiped some apple juice from his mouth with a worn blue wool sweater sleeve.

"I was playing in my room with my toys" Pie nodded. The rabbit hopped over into her lap. Tom laughed, displaying his chewed apple for everyone to see.

"I don's want any Seafood, Tom" Pie laughed and hugged the rabbit. Tom blushed and swallowed his food.

"How was your day at the market?" Tom asked, taking another big bite with his pearly white teeth. Pie grimaced.

"It went as suspected," She said briskly. Tom instantly knew what happened and he got up to hug his older sister. Pie hugged tom back, the bunny comfortably warm between their embrace. She pulled away and smiled at her younger brother.

"Thanks" Tom nodded and walked over to the long winding stairs. He looked back at his sister.

"I'll be in my room, Pie" Pie nodded and watched Tom walk up the stairs until he disappeared into the hall above.

Pie picked the rabbit and held it in front of her face.

"What am I going to do with you?" She placed it back on her lap and stroked its soft fur as she thought. She's never had a pet before. Father never liked caged animals. No, I'll let it wander around of its own freewill. Pie thought happily. Yes, her Father would like that.

"I think I'll keep you!" Pie kissed the rabbits ears.

"Now what to name you…" Her thoughts wondered off. Fluffy? Nah, too common. She looked at its white fur and happy grey eyes.

She inspected the rabbit and saw a black heart shaped patch of fur on its chest with litter splatter below it that looked like ink drops. She also noticed it was female.

"I think I'll call you Inkheart!" The rolled off her tongue naturally. Pie smiled and held Inkheart close to her heart. "But I'll call you Inky for short!" She giggled. With that said Pie got up and walked successfully over to her room to get some sleep.

**A/N: Now we know just a little bit more about Inkheart's contestant.**

**Please review if you liked**

**You know you wanna type in that little cute box ;)**

**Phantoms Lil Waffles out!**

**BOOPY BOPOP BOOP!**


	3. Chased

**A/N: OHMYWAFFLES! I have reviews *u***

**Thank you so much peoples for reviewing, favoriting, and following :) It makes me feel so special :3**

Vlad's chest burned from running so hard. He came to a stop and rested against a large bush. Vlad's tongue hung out undignified as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes widened when he heard heavy footsteps not too far away.

"I think he went thisss way!" Hissed a voice. Vlad looked around for any type of shelter. He spotted some type of animal hole big enough for him to hide in.

"I hope whoever made this isn't here now," Vlad muttered as he crawled inside. The rocks dug into his hands and sore knees as he scrambled inside.

"Come out wherever you are!" Chirped a malicious voice from just a few feet from him.

"We've already got your parents," The voice chirped again.

"Might asss well die, now that there isss nothing left in your pathetic life" Hissed the other. Vlad shut his eyes and willed himself to stay silent. Oh, how he wanted to scream for help and in terror. Maybe Death would not be so bad after all. A single tear slid down his sun-deprived cheek.

"He'sss not here, you dumb Cuckoo!" It hissed. That remark was followed by loud whack and whimper.

"I could ssswallow you hole if I wanted to" It hissed. The other voice whimpered. There were a few hushed voices and then silence.

Vlad sighed in relief as he heard their footsteps become softer as they left. Vlad sighed in relief and opened his eyes. He gasped in horror when he saw two green glowing eyes staring at him. It was too dark out to see the rest of his face properly.

"Looky what we got here, Chirp" He grinned evilly, reaching inside with a green scaly hand. "Ssseemsss we found a wittle baby vampire" I glared at the hand and quickly raked my long fingernails over it. The man hissed in pain, the pupil in his eyes becoming a slits.

"You'll pay that you little ssshit" He hissed, a long forked tongue coming into view. I scooted as far away as possible in the small hole but it was no use. The man dug his nails in my forearm and pulled me out with inhuman strength.

"AAH!" I yelled. He pulled out his nails from my arm and I landed on the forest floor with a loud crack. I whimpered in pain, cradling my throbbing wrist.

The man stepped over me into the moonlight. This gave me the chance to get a good look at my hunter.

He was a middle aged man, his whole visible body covered in green scales. He was wearing a white dirty shirt with a dark green jacket. His brown combat boots crunched on the dry leaves as he walked over to me. He grinned darkly at me, exposing long yellow fangs. I saw a drop form on the bottom of his fang and watched as it fell on bare arm. It landed with a loud splat and sizzle. I screamed in pain as the venom burned my pale flesh. His long scaly tail moved back and forth with glee.

"Oopssss!" The man put a scaly hand to his mouth in mock surprise. "Did it hurt?" Vlad noticed the other hunter, Chirp, walk into to the moonlight with large talons as feet. Chirp had a black beak and long black streaks from his eye going to the end of the beak. He wore a dirty patched blue shirt and black trouser with blue boots. His blue eyes lit up as he let out a high pitched laugh. He had a long blue fohawk atop his head. Each men were carrying guns and large backpacks.

"Very funny, Snack" 'Snack' laughed and pulled out a long wire net from his backpack.

"Come here, you filthy vampire!" Vlad rolled out of the way, as Chirp slammed his boot where he had been seconds before.

Vlad's wrist was burning as he stood up with shaky legs. Snack hissed, his mouth extending twice the size of a normal man. His fangs seem to extend and his yes glowed a bright green, illuminating the path in front of him.

"You will never be free!" He roared. Without a second thought, he ran into the forest. The cold air stung his cheeks as he ran through the forest. Vlad heard a shriek from not far behind him. Branches cut and scratched his face and hands as he ran. He looked behind himself to see a small blue dot spring into the air. Vlad's foot caught the snag of a tree root and he went sprawling forward. His lungs hurt to muck to utter more than an inaudible 'oof'. He went tumbling down a small hill. Vlad groaned as he rolled, his throbbing wrist being hit more than once on the cold forest floor. Vlad closed his eyes tight block out the whirling greens and blacks as he tumbled down. Vlad was too tired to stop himself from rolling. He felt himself come to a gentle stop. Vlad heard beating wings from above and loud footsteps and then they left. Vlad felt heard scuttling feet from not far away.

The wolves have finally come, he thought to himself. He heard what sounded like a dozen creatures come to abrupt stop before him. Vlad no longer cared and only hoped they would eat him quickly. Instead of feeling large sharp claws and jaws, he felt many small furry paws lift him. Vlad was too weak to pen his eyes or struggled against these unsown creatures. The creatures lifted him onto what felt to be even more small fluffy backs. He felt the dozens of small critters begin move. Vlad lay there upon their small backs in a daze. Where were they taking him? Were they friend or foe? Dozens upon dozens questions race through his young mind. He was broken out of his thought when he heard a loud roar. Vlad froze, his mind imagining the worst. He felt whomever or whatever that was beneath him slide out one by one until he was lying on a damp but comfortable surface. The scent of wet dirt and early morning grass embraced him in its peaceful aroma.

Vlad sighed in content. He felt something small and furry gently tap his hurt wrist. He groaned in pain. He heard some thumps and sniffs. This was responded by scampering feet moving quickly all around him. He felt small tongues lap at the blood that was seeping from the wounds he received from his sudden tumble. His half there mind suddenly decided to join the other half into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Why are they chasing him? Who helped him? Why am I asking these questions? I already know the answers ;D**

**But you don't O.O So ya better stick around to find out**

**And possibly review **

**Maybe favorite?**

**Gosh, sound like a beggar -_-**

**Phantoms lil Waffle out! By mon loyal, Waffles. Yes. That is what I will call my readers!**

**Bye, Waffles!**

**See how special you are?**

**BOO-CRASH!**

**I dropped the outr machine -_-**

***Fixes***

**BOOP!**


	4. Vlad 'Meets' Pie

**A/N: No reviews? Oh well…ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**Some questions will be answered….maybe….**

Chapter3

Vlad slowly opened his eyes and was startled when he saw a pair of grey eyes stare back at him. He let out a small yelp and scooted back. Inky hopped towards the strange boy. She sniffed his hand and shook her body. Yes, he is the one she has been sought. Inky studied the Count and smiled.

'So this boy will grow up to be the famous Dracula?' She thought.

Inky innocently looked up at Vlad with large round eyes and tilted her head to a degree where it made her look irresistibly cute.

Vlad looked into the rabbit's, a female he realized, and decided she met no harm. Inkheart hopped away into a small hole in the cave's wall. He noticed he was in some type of underground cavern and all around him were rabbits. Vlad looked down at his wrist and noticed it was roughly bandaged. Vlad's sharp blue-grey eyes spotted a clear blue pool beside him. He shakily got up and watched the many small different species of fishes swim around. He dipped his hand inside and wiggled his fingers. Most of the fishes darted away for safety but a few curious ones nudged his pale fingers experimentally. Vlad gasped and drew his hand up when he saw two mammoth creature swimming below him. Vlad peered closer and saw what looked like a whale with a horn….and a giant aquatic rabbit?!

"Okay, this got even stranger" Vlad backed up from pool when he noticed that some the fishes were in fact small different colored aquatic rabbits. Vlad limped over to his moss bed and sat down just as his stomach rumbled. He needed food but most importantly; he needed blood. A small red and blue rabbit hopped over to him and handed him a carrot. Vlad cautiously took it.

"Thank you?" The small rabbit rubbed its cheeks happily and bounded off. Vlad sucked the nutrients from the carrot and watched the rabbits around him go on with their lives.

He saw the rabbit from earlier come in through one of the many holes and bound over to him with two larger rabbits behind her. The two rabbits, Wolfie and Turq, had large fangs protruding from their mouths and long sharp claws. The one on the left, Turq, had a yellow and turquoise fur and Wolfie was brown and a patch of a lighter shade of brown in his snout. Each seemed to be stain in red.

Inkheart came to halt beside him and Turq handed him a cup of red liquid holding it from the bottom. Vlad took the cup, noticing how their mouths and paws were stained red. Inkheart nodded her head at the other two and they hopped away. She looked up at him and motioned for him to drink the liquid.

Vlad held the cup to his nose and the aroma of iron filled his nostrils. Blood. He brought the cup to his lips and drank it until there was nothing left. Not a single drop. Inkheart looked at him and lifted her paws up in a 'Get up' motion. Vlad set down the cup just as a black and white rabbit rushed to pick it up. It's fur looking like something a butler would wear. Vlad stood up, favoring his left leg for the other had been hit a little too hard in the tumble.

Inkheart hopped away to a rather large hole. She jumped inside without looking back to see if he was following. Vlad sighed and crawled through hole. The scrapes on his knees burned and some smaller cuts reopened. Vlad finally crawled out to see the female rabbit waiting for him. He followed her into the forest. He breathed in the fresh air and looked up at the moon. It was around ten at night. He saw a more worn out trail in the moonlight and was surprised see the Inkheart hop into the shadows of the trees. Vlad had no complaints about this. He preferred to walk behind the tress in the shadows than out in the moonlight where Chirp and Snack could easily snatch him up if they were still here. They walked for a bit, Inkheart seemed to be looking for something. Vlad was growing restless.

"Where are we goi-" Vlad was shushed when Inkheart hopped onto his shoulder. It put a paw over his lips. Vlad stayed silent, watching her ears twitch and her grey eyes look around calculatingly. Finally, her eyes settled on something behind him. Vlad turned around to see a blonde walking down the trail. She looked to be his age. Well of course, he was just 88 but he was probably the same age in human years as her.

A breeze blew past, her pale blonde hair swirling elegantly around her. Vlad watched in fascination.

"She is very pretty" He breathed. He watched her walk up the trail and he hurriedly followed her. Vlad watched her small petite shoulders rise up in a shrug. He watched in awe as her cherry red lips opened, exposing her pearly white teeth as she was about to take a bite. Without knowing, Vlad stepped on a twig.

"SNAP!" Vlad bit his bottom lip to keep from shouting out in frustration. He quickly stepped behind a tree. The girl turned around and Vlad watched her look around. They locked eyes. Perspiration began to form on his forehead. Did she see him? What was he going to do if she did see him? Would she scream? Set up a meeting, inviting the entire town for a mob gathering and they would all happily go into the woods with big, pointy pi-

He was broken from his thoughts as she muttered something. Vlad watched in some type of trance as her hair swiveled around her when she turned to continue walking. Vlad sighed in relief and sank agaist the tree. She had not seen him after all.

Inky looked up at the vampire. She watched his pupils widen and a yellow light flash across his blue eyes. Inky smiled smugly to herself and tugged on the bottom of his torn black pants.

Vlad shook his head and hurriedly followed the curious girl. He could not quite understand why he was following her but something inside him just pushed him onwards. He was once again in a trance, watching her red lips open for another bite. He suddenly felt a burning sensation between his legs. He ignored it and watched closely as she licked the excess juice off her lips with a small pink tongue. Something about mouths had always entranced him when he was younger. He watched the way her lips moved as she mumbled and stuffed the half eaten pocket in her pocket.

"SNAP!" Vlad winced when he stepped on yet another twig. Inky shook her head and dragged a white paw over her face. She jumped off his shoulder, knowing she was going to be needed in a minute.

Vlad shrunk behind the trees, again, and watched her threaten whoever had made the noise with an apple. He had to admit, she looked a bit terrifying. This is coming from a vampire who has once witnessed a grown man torn to pieces by a cow. Vlad grimaced as he remembered all that human blood splattering all over his face. Nasty, fatty, human blood. Eww. Rabid cows are not to be messed with.

He saw the female rabbit hop into a nearby bush just in front of him. The girl froze and watched the bush in terror. He saw the rabbit crouch down low. Vlad was not expecting what came next.

Inky jumped into the girl. She shrieked and rolled into ball as Inky landed atop the girl. Vlad watched as she and the rabbit got along and watched her small form walk away. He shook his and followed her. Like a moth to flame, he was entranced her presence. He had never actually seen a girl up close before. The only other women he had known were his own mother.

**A/N: Yay! **

**Our dear Dracula has finally met (Sort of) Pie!**

**Please review if you liked or if you would like to be my personal critic XD**

**I take all writing advice seriously. :**

**ISN'T THIS THE MOST CUTEST THING YOU EVER SAW?:**

**:D**

**I looove smiley faces cx**

**Ciao, any Readers/Cyborgs/Waffles who are reading this**

**Phantom lil Waffle out!**

**BOOP!**


	5. Following

Pie tossed and turned in her bed and finally she just threw the pillow atop her in a vain effort to muffle her brother's snores. Inky sighed and snuggled up to Pie's side.

The sunlight gently trickled in trough the large mirror opposite of the bed. Pie's long lashes fluttered up and she smiled softly at Inky, who was waking up as well.

"Good morning" She said sleepily, flicking off a piece of moss off Inky's head. She would have to give Inkheart a bath if the rabbit planned on sleeping in her bed. Inky hopped off the bed and shook her small body till her fur was smoothed back in place. Pie giggled softly and jumped out of bed with renewed energy for the day. Pie shamelessly slipped off her blue sleeping gown. The cold air nipped at her exposed body. Pie quickly ran over to her large closet and pulled on a white long sleeved shirt and pale blue vest from her within. Inky thumped her foot from behind her. Pie turned around curiously. Inky smiled and stood up on her hind legs with a pale blue tie in her small mouth.

"Thank you, Inkheart" Pie tied the tie around her neck with such ease it looked as if she had been doing this all her life. She had, in fact. Pie took out a brush and brushed her golden hair until it shined in the early morning sunlight. Pie turned the doorknob of her bedroom door and halted when she heard a loud thump from Inkheart. Pie turned around and saw a pair of white trousers in Inky's mouth. Pie looked down at her black boxers and looked up with a strong blush on her pale cheeks.

"Oopsie daisy!" She grabbed the pants with a thankful nod and slipped them on.

Pie sighed happily and slipped on a pair of rubber boots that were neon pink. She scooped up Inky in her arms and ran down the hall to her brother's room. She knocked excitedly.

"Coming!" Came her brother's sleep filled voice. He opened the door and Pie grinned down at him.

"You ready!?" She hopped up once in excitement. Tom nodded, his natural upright white hair moving just slightly and he handed Pie her backpack for school. Pie nodded her thanks.

Tom was wearing a red wool sweater with a large duck on the front with red pants and yellow shoes. Pie grabbed his hand and ran with him down the stairs. Tom laughed merrily and Inky wagged her tail happily. Pie locked the door behind her and they paraded over the bridge. Pie led them through the winding trail. Her eyes glanced briefly at the shack by the house.

"Are we going to go eat cakes?" Tom asked. Pie looked away and rolled her eyes.

"Breakfast first, Bubby" Tom pouted and huffed like the six year old he was. Pie sensed eyes on her once more as she walked down trail.

They finally reached town and they quickly swerved into the shadows to avoid the bustling citizens. Even in the early rays of the sun the town was still thriving with life. She no longer felt the presence of someone watching her. The absence of the presence gave her a sense relief; that also came with a wave of sorrow.

Pie shook her head of such thoughts. She had two hungry bellies to feed right now.

Pie merrily swung their intertwined hands as they walked past the shops and houses.

They stopped in front of a small old café. Tom pushed open the doors excitedly, the bell above them twinkling.

"Go find a table while I get us some food" Pie handed him Inky.

"Okay!" Tom smiled and sought out a table in a warm cozy corner. The café was empty like usual in the wee hours of the morning.

Pie walked up to counter soundlessly with a small smile. The young woman was too busy inspecting her nails to notice the small girl approach her. Even if she had been doing her job properly and been paying attention, she still would have never noticed the small pale girl in front of her.

Pie cleared her throat and the woman looked around the café before spotting her small customer.

She looked down at Pie with distaste.

" Haven't you ever heard of a dress before" She asked rudely, eyeing her odd attire. Pie's smile dropped and she quickly ordered her food and drinks. Pie looked at her name tag that read Veronica. They exchanged the food for money.

"Thank you" Pie said coldly, giving the older woman the chills. Pie sat down with her brother and they silently enjoyed their breakfast consisting of chocolate milk and pasta. Yummy. Inky happily munched on lettuce.

They finished their breakfast and walked out. They walked through the cobblestreet; horse's hoofs could be heard clopping and tapping all around them. Inky stayed close to the children as not to be trampled on by the larger beings around her. They finally made it to the outskirts of town where the nearest schoolhouses rested. Pie breathed in the earthy smell, closing her eyes and letting the scent invade her senses. Tom giggled and motioned for Pie to look forward. The grass shook and small ears popped here and there, as Inkheart led the way

"Bye, Pie! Bye, Inky!" Tom waved and walked into a small schoolhouse for the younger children. Pie smiled softly and waved back.

"Have fun!" She hollered, cupping her hands to her mouth. Pie walked inside the schoolhouse for the older children 10 through 18. Pie ignored the others around her took her usual seat up front. Inky silently lay down by her feet. The other children filed in and the chatter died down once the teacher took her place up front. Pie paid close attention to the lesson with interest. She loved school and all the things you could learn.

Pie paid no mind to the rowdy boys behind her and gossiping girls.

"…Where does she even get those clothes" One girl, Betsy, snickered. They laughed in unison, their frilly dresses shaking with laughter.

"..She would be pretty if she wasn't so weird..." Ruben, a red head boy, elbowed his two other friends and they laughed loudly. Fred and Jerry, his two friends, stared at Pie with lust and hatred. Pie sighed and quickly jotted down her notes in her unique writing. Pie had always written backwards since before she could remember. Her father had taught her this method of writing when he caught his colleagues peeking at his notes and studies. Pie remembered as her father taught her this after he had tested it out with his colleagues. None were able to read it so he decided to tech his little daughter something new. Pie thought of her father's kind blue eyes as he looked at hers intently while he taught her. Oh how she missed those days. Days of intelligent conversations, designing and inventing something new, and of those days mocking Michelangelo behind his back. Those were the good old days.

**A/N: Anybody can guess who her father is? Hmm?**

**I went to Mexico this weekend. IT WAS SO COLD D:**

**A BIG SHOUTOUT TO MY LIL BRO WHO TURNED 10**

**Double digits ;D**

**Please review if you wish to or you can hide**

**It is your choice :)**

**Phantoms lil Waffle Out!**

**BOOP!**


	6. No, Inky!

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long! I got a pretty good spanking from reality :[**

**I took my finals and I think I did pretty awesome! I also got**

***Drum roll***

**A PUPPY!**

**She's so small and cute! Cx Her name is Choo-Choo**

**Random Fact: I like trains 8D**

**Thank you so much for all they reviews Dudes and Dudettes!**

**On with the overdue chapter!**

"Class dismissed, children" Pie shot up straight in her seat. Had she really been preoccupied with her thoughts for a whole lesson?" Pie gathered up her things and walked out. She strongly disliked her brain sometimes. She had been homeschooled most of her life. Her father, Leonardo, had taught her all sorts of subjects. The subjects ranged from the art of sketching to anatomy studies. Pie had watched her father grow old and he died, leaving her alone. A couple years later, she stumbled upon an abandoned albino baby and took him home.

Pie had decided that they both would attend the public school the small town had to never lose the knowledge her father had told her to never forget.

Pie walked out of the school with Inky following close behind and headed home.

Vlad had spent the night in a shack nearby the mystery girl's house. There were no windows, making a suitable place for him sleep off the day. Vlad made himself comfortable atop a pile of old clothing and admired the various machines around him. Vlad sighed and fell into a light slumber.

While he was sleeping he was awaken very early by laughter. Vlad yawned and silently walked out of the shack. He made sure to stay in the shadows so the early morning rays would not harm him. Vlad followed Pie and a small albino as they made their way through the forest. The rabbit from last night in her arms. He frowned and watched them walk into town. He sighed sadly, kicking a rock with a pointed dirty shoe. He winced and walked (or more like limped) his way back to the mansion. His stomach growled with hunger after the long walk and he unwillingly dropped atop his makeshift bed. His vision began blur and he moaned, scratching at his stomach. Vlad saw black slowly creeping into his vision, blood flowing freely where he'd scratched the soft flesh of his stomach. He felt himself go limp and he let out strangled moan before the darkness consumed him.

Pie walked back home and found the door unlocked. The door creaked eerily as she pushed it open. Pie stepped inside and tossed her backpack onto the table. Inky shifted slightly as Pie made her way to her room. A yellow piece of paper stood out among the blue counter of the kitchen.

"Maybe it's Tom's," She said softly to Inky. Pie picked up the note from the kitchen counter. It read that Tom went to Benjamin's or 'Benny' house to play marbles and spend the night.

Pie smiled and kicked the door closed. Benny was a descendant of her father's archrival.

Pie stomped up the stairs to her room and threw open the door. She quickly went over to her latest creation. It was only half finished with wires sticking out and soon-to-be parts lying all around her desk. Pie placed on her safety goggles with a loud snap of the elastic. She grabbed her trusty pliers and absorbed herself in her work.

"Ouch!" Pie pouted and stuck her finger in her mouth while the other hand dismantled a clock.

Inky watched, her brain gears running at a remarkable speed to try to come up with a plan. Her eyes widened when Pie set her pliers down to connect some wires. Inky snatched the pliers and wiggled her noise as the taste of metal reached her small blue tongue.

Pie blindly reached for her trusty tool and frowned when she could not find it. She looked down at the spot where she had placed to see it missing. She frantically swiped things away in a vain search for her favorite tool. Her father had given to her as a present. Tears began build up in her eyes when she heard a thump behind her. Pie wiped her tears away once she saw what was in Inky's small mouth. Pie sighed in relief and took a step closer to Inky.

"Thank you. Ink-" She watched in shock as Inkheart sprang out of the room. Pie immediately darted after her and swung herself on the doorframe. She spotted Inky on the stair banister. Pie's mouth slid into a straight line. She hopped onto the banister just as Inky began to slide her way down. Inky flew and landed neatly with her paws holding onto the doorknob. Her weight caused it to turn and the door creaked open. Inkheart slipped down to the floor and looked into Pie's teary yellow eyes as she landed on the floor.

"Please don't" Pie breathed with pleading eyes. Inky shook her head and sprang out the door. Pie ran and whisked the door open. She managed to catch a small glimpse of Inky's small cotton tail as she dashed around the side of the house. Pie sprinted around the house and saw the door to the shack tremble a bit in the wind. Pie slowly crept over to the shack, trying her best not to startle Inkheart into running away again. Pie pushed the door open and gasped. On a pile of her Father's dress up clothes was a boy who looked to be her age. There was no way he could be as old as she was for sure. For she was pretty old for her looks.

Pie walked up to the boy and picked up the pliers off his face. She noticed he had a rather pale but handsome face. With some nice ruby red lips…

Pie shook herself from such thoughts, blushing bright red. She stuffed them in her pocket where it would be safe from stealing ninja bunnies. Pie studied the boy. He was wearing shredded black clothing. His hair was a tangled mess with moss and leaves. Pie gasped, seeing the various wounds that littered his body.

"He needs help" Pie glanced at a small puddle of blood on the floor.

Pie grunted and struggled to lift up the boy.

"Note to self" She grunted "Lift some weights later" She huffed and placed the boys arm over her shoulder. Pie half dragged half carried the boy into her room. Pie swiped the blankets off her bed with her free hand and lifted him on her bed.

"That…" She leaned against the bed. "..Was" She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "..Hard.." She panted. She allowed herself a few moments to regain her strength and ran into the bathroom to retrieve a make shift hospital kit her Father had lying around in case his or hers invention blew up and they required medical attention quickly. Pie had enough practice with dealing with wounds that she finished cleaning, stitching, and bandaging the separate wounds in an hour. She even had time to clean and comb his hair.

Pie dragged her desk chair and placed it next to the bed. She flopped down onto to it tiredly and yawned. Without thinking, she crossed her arms and rested her head on the boy's chest. Pie slowly drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of the strange boy as she slept, who remindied her of someone she had once knew.

Inky watched from the window, her eyes sparkling happy. She smiled, wings sprouting out of her back.

"You will get your second chance, Vlad," She whispered in an airy voice. "My work here is done" Her figure slowly started to fade away as she returned to her dimension.

**A/N: ;-; Inky has left the building **

**She shall be missed**

…

**OH MY WAFFLES! LITTLE VLAD IS SO CUTE!**

***u***

***Hands letter to Guest***

**Dear Guest:**

**You have won a cookie! (::)**

**I admire Leo a lot so…**

**He's here!**

**Or was here XD**

**~ PhantomsLilWaffle OuT!**

**BO-**

***BARK***

**Aw, Choo-Choo! **

…**End of transmission**


	7. I know your Father, Vlad:3

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. **

***Sighs***

**I've been a little depressed latley since my Dog, Choo-Choo, died.**

**I took the blow pretty hard since I was the one who took the most care of her :(**

**She got really sick and my family didn't have the money at the time to get her medicne **

**BUT!**

**I'm not one to wallow in the depths of sorrow **

**So…**

**I'm Here with a new chapter :D**

'**thoughts'**

"**Dialogue"**

Vlad slowly awakened to the pain that his stomach was creating in a demand for food and blood. He yawned and stretched, snuggling into his soft pillow that faintly smelled like blueberries. Wait a pillow? Vlad opened his eyes. He was in a dark room that was illuminated by the soft glow of a full moon. Vlad's sensitve ears heard a quiet sigh near himslef.

'There is something here with me' Vlad's breath caught in throat. The girl who he had been 'following' (He was NOT Stalking her! He was.. uh..NEVERMIND THAT!) sleeping on his chest. Vlad watched with wide eyes, her chest rising and falling as she slept. She looked eerily beautiful in pale blue moonlight. Vlad's stomach growled. Rather loudly if he might add.

Pie's eyes fluttered open and she yawned quietly. Vlad felt the odd feeling in chest intensify. She looked at her makeshift pillow sleeppily and her eyes lost their drowsiness. Replaced with alarm.

"I'm umm so s-sorry! I did-..uh!" She frantically patted down her ruffled hair, blushing a nice shade of red.

"It is alright" His voice came out raspy and raw like he had not talked in a while. Pie got up from chair and nervously wrung her hands. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Vlad's stomach rumbled.

"Are you hungry? Would you like an apple?" Pie offered. Vlad nodded slowly. Pie motioned for him to stay and she dashed out of the room.

'Maybe an apple will satisfy my stomach for just a moment'

Vlad took the time to study her room. The walls, his night vision helping him, were a pale blue. He was in pale blue bed that was placed in the middle room. To his right was a closet, mirror, and clothing hooks which held an assortment of various ties and bows. To his left was a large window, which is how the moonlight was seeping into the room. There were various pieces of machinery and tools all about. There was a desk in front of the large window with paper, pens, and other art supplies scattered about along with random pieces of machinery.

"What an interesting girl" Vlad said aloud. Pie returned with a cup of water and a ruby red apple. She placed the items on the bedside table.

"Thank you" Vlad said quietly. Pie smiled sweetly, making his cheeks turn the same shade as the apple.

"You're very welcome, Mr…..?"

"My name is Count Vlad Dracula" He replied. Pie's eyes widened.

"Oh my.." Pie continued to look at Vlad with suprise. Vlad frowned, concerned as to what shocked her so.

"Is something wrong?" Pie fanned her face and took a seat.

"That means you're Vlad the second's son" Now in was his turn to be surprised.

"You knew my father?" Pie smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes" Vlad's eyes widened considerably.

"But he died 16 years ago and you weren't even born yet!" Vlad exclaimed. Pie blushed .

"I'm older than I look" Vlad eyed her skeptically.

"How old are you" Pie shifted nervously in her seat.

"Well it's 1801" Pie rubbed her chin thoughtfully, staring up at the roof. Pie muttered something, moving her hands about.

"I'm 335 years old!" Pie chirped. Vlad's jaw dropped.

"H-How?"

"I don't know" Pie shrugged. "Sometimes I wake up and find myself slightly taller and older" Pie squirmed in her seat nervously.

'Well she's certainly not 335 years old mentally.' Vlad thought, noticing how childish and innocent she seemed.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 88 years old but in human years I would be 8 yeard old"

Pie nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess I have the mindset and body of a 7 year old" She said thoughtfully.

Vlad reached for the apple and bit down, sucking the juice from it.

"OH MY WAFFLES" She suddenly shouted, springing out her seat. The poor chair was knocked back with force it was given.

"What!?" Vlad asked, clearly startled from her outburst. Pie grabbed his arm and practically dragged him downstairs into the darkness of the woods.

"Where are we going?" Vlad panted when she finally stopped. Pie turned around and smiled hesitantly.

"You're a vampire right?" Vlad grinned, showing off his fangs. Pie giggled and pushed him forward towards a Doe who lay bleeding.

"I saw it limp into the woods not so long ago"

Vlad looked back at Pie uncertainly.

"Go on" She smiled kindly at him. Vlad kneeled down before the wounded animal and sank his teeth into its neck. The blood oozed out of the bite and onto his face. He greedily drank his fill. Vlad stood up and saovored the sensation of the blood that was steadily flowing down his chin. He finally noticed Pie staring at him with a thoughtful look.

Vlad blushed and hurriedly wiped off whatever leftovers that was still on his face. Pie giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the mansion.

"I have a feeling you'll be staying for awhile so you may have one of the spare bedrooms for now" Pie opened a heavy wooden door, revealing a dark room. There were no windows and in the middle of the room stood a lone coffin. Vlad turned to Pie with a startled expression.

"Why on earth do you have a room like this?"

"Your Father was a friend of mine so my Father and I allowed him to stay for a while"

"I see" Vlad walked to coffin his body suddenly tired and aching. He opened the coffin and sat down.

"Are you comfortable?" Pie asked nervously, eyeing the scratches on his face curiously. Vlad nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?" Pie nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"You are already asked one but you can ask another" He smiled cheekily down at her.

"How d-did you get h-hurt?" Vlad frowned, the expression pulling down his face down.

"It's a long story"

Pie walked over and sat opposite of him. The coffin smelled like leather and iron.

"I have time"

Vlad sighed.

"I don't know where to start"

"Start from the beginning then" Pie suggested softly. A flicker of sorrow flashed through his face.

"My Mother and Father were murdered around this time sixteen years ago" Vlad slicked back a strand of unruly hair. Pei's face fell as she thought of her dear friend. "They tried to take my life too but I managed to escape" Pie gasped softly. She did not want to interrupt his story so she tried her best to tell him she was here for him with her body and facial expressions. She looked at him with kind eyes and took his hand into her own.

Vlad stared at their hands for a moment before continuing his story.

"A scientist was experimenting with vampires, trying to make the perfect warrior. Normal vampire blood only lasted for so long. He needed Dracula blood" Pie gave his hand a squeeze.

"He'd had been experimenting with animals and humans combined to make some type of Human-Animal hybrid. Normal vampire blood gave them life but only for so long. He had a small army of men go after my family and I was the only that survived the attack" Vlad felt a rebel tear slide down his cheek.

"Once he got hold of my parent's blood he created two 'warroirs'. A blue jay and an ordinary backyard snake. He had made them from his best men and he sent them after me. I managed to flee Romania and I hitched a train to France" Pie nodded, understanding how he got here.

"They found me though. They caught me but I managed to evade them and run deeper into the woods. Then I fell" Vlad winced.

"I lost them but I knew I would have died out here from infections or blood loss but something or someone found me. I don't remember much after that" Vlad finished, slicking back his hair. No matter how hard he searched his mind, the memory after falling evaded him.

"There's a big gap between me getting injured and finding that small shack" Vlad decided not to mention the following part. He didn't really want to reveal to her about the whole following her around bits.' No need to scare a potential ally.' He thought nervously.

Vlad blushed looking down at his hand. Pie gave him a questioning look and looked down also. That's when she realized she was still holding his hand.

"Sorry" She muttered, letting go. Vlad frowned slightly once the warmth in his hand receded. Replaced with a certain cold and emptiness in his stomach he could not quite explain.

"It's alright Miss…?" Pie sensed a question coming.

"Yes?"

"I didn't quite catch your name, Madame" Vlad said politely, yearning for the girl's name. How he managed not to hear it would remain a mystery to him and everybody else.

Pie, still sitting, took hold of the edge of her trousers and did a small curtsey.

"My name is Pie Da Vinci" Vlad's eyes widened.

"Like the famous painter?" Pie winked at him.

"The one and only" Vlad gaped at her.

"I thought he.. er.." Vlad stopped gaping with a blush. 'How did he have children…?'

"I thought he was.. umm.. homosexual.."

Pie laughed and gave him a sweet smile.

"My father did not marry nor have kids. He wasn't one for romantic relationships" Vlad looked at her in confusion

"You mentioned him as your Father though"

"He adopted me off the streets and if he hadn't done just that.. well…" Pie shrugged and looked gravely at him. "I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him… and a higher force" Pie said, thinking of how she managed to live this long.

"I see" He decided to leave alone that last bit for another time.

Pie climbed out of the coffin and yawned, stretching her limbs above her head.

"I'm a bit tired so I'll be going to sleep" Vlad nodded.

"Goodnight, Vlad" She smiled sweetly at him and closed the door behind her as she left.

"Goodnight, Pie" Vlad breathed into the darkness even though she was long gone.

**A/N: Yes, She knew his awesome Papa ;D**

**HOLY MOTHER OF CRAYOLA! I HAVE NEW READERS!**

…

**Welcome to my story of…Waffles, silliness, and vampires!**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews :')**

**I feel so…Successful knowing that so many awesome people like my (crude) handwriting XD**

**THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL AWESOME, MY LOYAL WAFFLES! 8D**

**PhantomsLilWaffle OUT!**

**BOOP!**


End file.
